She's In Way Over Her Head
by Abandon All Sanity
Summary: When tragedy strikes, Katara moves in with her cousin April O' Neil to start a new life fresh. Her mind is a jumbled mess and her personality often leads to getting her into trouble, causing Katara to wind up trapped in the sewers after getting chased by a mob of angry girls. The adventure that ensues is one of action, sarcasm, humor, angst and romance. Post 2014 movie.
1. Chapter 1

**New story!**

**Danielle Campbell as Katara.**

**12345678901234567899990**

"I'm gonna kill her!"

The shout reverberates throughout the hallway and I wince. That's bound to get April in trouble with the landlady. Footsteps patter steadily behind me, keeping up with my long but noisy strides.

"No! No, you're not!" The blooming journalist states firmly, as if anything she says can change my mind. Actually, most of the time April O' Neil has the ability to talk me out of doing a lot of things. Today, on the other hand, is one of those days where she might as well be talking to a brick wall. I am not changing my mind.

The door to our apartment swings open and I fling myself into the room, heading straight to the window that oversees the street in front of us. April comes up from behind me, immediately following my gaze. "I'm going to hire a contract killer," I say, my voice dramatically low.

I can feel April roll her eyes from over my shoulder, don't ask me how. "Listen, maybe she didn't do it to annoy you- or make you jealous. Monique could have done it because she likes him!"

I inhale deeply, turning to face my roommate of four hours. There's a silence as I stare hard at her, examining her bright blue eyes for a few minutes. She thinks she's getting through to me, I can tell. "No!" I shout, April flinches away from my sudden outburst of realisation. "I'm going to hire ninjas!"

"Katara," April sighs, leaving my name to trail off her lips as I move past her. "Will you consider what I am saying? And stop yelling!"

"If a girl really likes a guy, she's gotta know them for more than two minutes before she starts sucking his face off with her silicon enhanced lips," I rant, glaring out the window at the shapely brunette who was basically grinding against Tim.

I know I look like a complete stalker right now.

"You are jumping to conclusions and assuming stuff that might not even be true," April said, massaging her temples with her manicured finger tips. I sigh, dropping my shoulders from their tense position.

"Says the journalist," I say, but my jab has no real edge in it. April relaxes slightly at my more reasonable appearance.

"Besides, it's not like you claimed him. You don't even talk to him much," April says, shrugging her shoulders. I roll my eyes and look at her with a bemused expression.

"You've got the whole thing wrong," I state, collapsing onto the couch. April sits down on the chair in front of me, resting her chin on her hand.

She raises a perfectly groomed eyebrow, "I'm sure."

I shake my head, "nah, seriously. I'm not joking. You've got the wrong concept entirely. And people say journalists are perceptive."

April scowls at my comment but waves her free hand as a sign for me to explain. So I do, "I was working with Tim, so obviously I've talked to him. I hung out heaps with him, but I don't like him. He's like my younger brother. Why do you think I'm so protective?"

April seems to be mulling this over in her head before nodding, "so you don't like him? Just to clarify."

"No- Hey! What the hell? He's like sixteen! What do you think I am? A cougar?" I shout, realising just what she was getting at. April raises her hands in defence.

"You've only just turned eighteen." April states.

"A legal adult!"

"Eigh**teen**!"

"Shush, you with your technicalities."

April sighs in defeat, "you've been here for four hours and you've already got my head pounding."

"Mhmm, you agreed to this," I murmur, "your other roommate bailed on you because she thought you were insane."

"Well, I wasn't. Everything I said was true," April says, a small hint of defensiveness rising in her tone. I know that she really is frustrated now. This means she'll let me leave the apartment without forty million questions asked. Since I've moved in, she's basically interrogated me about the strangest of things. I've narrowed it down and blamed it on the face that she's a journalist so it's normal. I have noticed that she's very paranoid, though. I don't know if that'll work out too well with the both of us but I'll go with the flow and see what the situation is when we get there.

"That's what they all say," I grin playfully. "Hey, I'm gonna go out for a bit."

April immediately stands to attention and watches me through narrowed eyes, "why?"

Even though I want to slap her, I laugh instead, "because I don't want to be here all day. Plus, I'm hungry."

Total excuse.

"Well, we'll order food," April smiles as if everything's been solved and I don't need to leave the house. She disappears into the kitchen and I deflate a little, I really need to get some air. My cousin is way too protective and I must get out of this apartment that's beginning to feel like a prison very quickly. Maybe it's the slight claustrophobia or maybe it's because I want to spy on Monique and Tim. Maybe it's because I'm sick of playing cute, dumb and innocent.

April walks back into the room, frowning at the phone as if it just committed a felony. I furrow my eyebrows, "what's wrong?"

"The pizza won't get here for another hour unless we pick it up," April sighs. My eyes light up and I see the door of opportunity open wide. Sound the trumpets because I just found my ticket out of here.

I pick up my jacket and my keys, "I'll get it."

To my complete and utter surprise, April nods hesitantly. She's obviously not happy with my going but she seems to be able to let me go with only a warning. "Katara, be careful."

I grin, as I pluck the money out of her hands and strut towards the exit. What's the worst that could happen?

Famous last words.

**12345678912345678901234567890**

**A bit of an intro. **

**What do you think? No flames, first TMNT fanfic.**

**Reviews are my orange juice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another update, thanks for the reviews guys! **

**1234567890123456789012345678901234567890**

The cool afternoon breeze lifts the stray tendrils of hair, swaying them around my face like a thin, dark banner. My nose crinkles slightly at the onslaught of smells being unleashed upon it. New York's streets have the unique smell of burnt petrol, hotdogs and a faint waft of smoke that have been merged into one scent. You can imagine that the particular smell I'm talking about can't be too enticing but there's something about it that makes you feel familiar with all that's around you.

Obviously New York isn't the most safe place to be and to say that everyone who resides in the Big Apple all love each other is a lie. I mean, I've only been living in April's part of town for about five hours and I've already found someone to hate. True, I worked in the café next to her apartment for a while but still. To live in New York, you've gotta be able to handle yourself. The whole damsel in distress thing can be played very easily, but finding a knight in shining armour to save you from trouble is the hard part.

So, those years of self-defence and martial arts classes can sure become handy-dandy when you're being mugged or attacked. I've been taking them for four years.

I'm only on this topic because there are some shady-ass people hanging around the pizza store and it's creeping me out. Not that I'll show it, just act like the rest of them and I should be fine… right?

So I grit my teeth, set my jaw and rearrange my expression into a scowl. My walk is more intimidating and I stuff my hands into my pockets to give the impression that I'm hiding a weapon in the confines of my jacket.

Two men and a girl with crazy pink hair are standing in front of the pizzeria, watching me with narrowed eyes. I return the look and open the door without so much as a hint of hesitation.

God, does every place in New York stink?

Inside the pizza restaurant it smells like uncooked pork and really bad body odour. I'm talking _really bad_ body odour. Man, it stinks like something just died in here. The store isn't crowded and the customer sthat are here just wait to the side for their orders. I slowly walk to the counter, hoping to God that the pizzas are ready so I can get the hell out of here. I ring the little bell on the side of the marble bench and a girl no older than fifteen appears from behind one of the cooking stations. My eyes flicker to her name badge and then back to her face.

"Hi there," She greets, her voice polite but genuine.

"Hi," I pretend to look for her name badge and then read out her name, "… Shanelle."

Shanelle beams at me, she seems very happy for someone who works at a pizzeria in New York. She must either love her job or only just got it. "What can I do for you?"

"Um, pick-up? Under the name April O' Neil," I tell her, shifting the weight in my feet. The three people lurking around outside have come into the store and are waiting to the side. Shanelle glances at the three quickly from the corner of her eye and tenses slightly. She looks up at me and shakes her head lightly.

"Sorry, there aren't any orders under that name," she says, her eyes flicking from me and to the girl with the pink hair. I frown, what the hell? I quickly pull out my phone from my jean pocket and check my messages from April. Underneath the directions to the store, she had sent me a message telling me that it was under my name.

"Katara Hale," I say, nodding at the young girl. She bobs her head up and down in acknowledgment, checking her computer. There's a moment of silence before she reaches out to her left and picks up two boxes of pizza and pushes them over the counter in my direction.

The cardboard boxes are hot and I can smell the delicious scent of steaming pizza immediately. I smile at her when she states that the pizzas have already been paid for online. "Thank you, Shanelle."

Shanelle simply smiles in reply but I can tell it's strained. She keeps looking over to Pinkie and her mates. I walk past the three man party and Pinkie subtly sticks her foot out. If I hadn't seen her do it I would have fallen, thankfully I _did _see it and kicked the offending limb… hard. I look up at her with innocently wide eyes when she hisses in pain.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry. I didn't see your foot there," I exclaim. My smile is telling a whole other story, though. The girl scowls at me in which I take as my cue to turn away and walk out the door.

That was an interesting pizza pick-up experience.

I can't say I enjoyed it though, so hopefully they aren't all like that. I can remember my way home so I don't need to check my phone for directions this time. The walk back to the apartment seems quicker than the walk to the pizzeria. When I reach the coffee shop where I was stalking Monique and Tim from the window where I now reside, I spot something that makes me wanna throw up. Monique.

The girl was all over Tim about an hour ago and to my horror, she's now sitting in a booth making out with what I assume is probably her boyfriend. She's one nasty woman. I don't get how people can do that. Tim's watching her from a distance, his face forlorn. Knowing the poor boy, he's probably wondering what he did wrong.

Anger is simmering beneath my skin, I've worked with Tim for a long time. He's a very good young man so I don't understand how he keeps getting played like this. It's always Monique's group who screws him over though, everyone wants to get a taste of poor little Timmy and then dump him.

Speaking of the bitches, I can see about six of Monique's friends lingering on the right hand side of the cafe. They're all on their phones but glancing at Tim every few minutes. I realise quickly that they're all sending messages to each other including Monique. I've been victim to rude name calling from Monique before and I couldn't fight back otherwise I would lose my job. Now that I'm gone Monique has gone directly for Tim and will screw him over again and again until he quits.

Oh, hell no.

Before I realise what I'm doing, I stride into the café and head straight for Tim. Monique is getting up to go to the bathroom so I've got to do this before she gets back to her seat. Her posse has followed her inside, apparently women do travel in packs. This is going to be epic… if I don't get clawed to bits by fake nails and pissed of chicks.

I reach Tim and tap him on the shoulder, causing him to stand up straight as if he was being caught doing something wrong. He turns to face me, brown eyes wide.

"Katara!" He exclaims, the tension and panic releasing from his muscles causing his upright stance to deflate a little. He frowns as his dark hair flops into his eyes. I don't reply right away, glancing at the two large iced coffees he's holding in his hands. Tim follows my gaze with a look of confusion, "…what?"

"I need those, I'll pay you back tomorrow," I blurt out quickly, realising Monique has exited the bathroom with her group following closely behind. Tim is barely able to get a word of protest in before I snatch the cold, plastic cups off of him.

Oh God, what am I doing?

What the hell was I thinking?

Can I back out or is it too late?

Just as these thoughts run through my mind, Monique's scrutinizing gaze lands on me as she examines me from head to toe the way only a girl can. _No turning back now_, I realise. I keep my gaze forward, right at her neck.

_Target locked. _

I ram into her, the iced coffees exploding from the cups and onto her chest, down her shirt, shorts and legs. All of the clothing items did look expensive, somehow none of the drink got onto my clothes… then I realise it's because I've spilled only half of each drink onto her.

There's a silence after she shrieks loudly, her hands wavering in the air. She's shocked when she looks at me, unable to form a single sentence. This is the part where I'm supposed to look completely apologetic and say sorry over and over again. But I can't force any other expression to my face except for the smile creeping onto my lips.

She gasps for air, still unable to say anything. If I don't do something soon, I'm going to lose my opportunity to cover it up and laugh later.

What do I say? Quick?

_I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!_

_God, I didn't mean to do that! _

_Oh my Gosh, are you okay?_

_Here, let me get you a napkin!_

"Take that, bitch!" I shout, throwing the remnants of the drinks straight into her face. This sets her into action and she leaps forward, claws outstretched towards my face. She's half blinded by the drink, giving me a chance to run for it as seven pissed of girls run after me.

Obviously these girls haven't seen my mad treadmill skills.

Though, my treadmill doesn't lead me towards open potholes. And I'm sure as hell not supposed to jump down them and land in the sewers.

**12345678901234567890123456789**

**So the boys are fifteen in the 2012 animated series. I don't think they can pass off as fifteen year olds in the 2014 movie. Apparently they're seventeen-nineteen years old in the movie so I'm just gonna go with that lol. **

**Reviews are my apple juice!**


	3. Chapter 3

What was I thinking?

What _was_ I thinking?!

Was I even thinking? I just dumped two large cups of iced coffee onto Monique. Am I insane? Most probably. What the hell is wrong with me?

I mean, it can't be that wrong that I'm not feeling the least bit regretful… right?

My breathing becomes laboured as I near the open manhole, maybe jumping into the sewers isn't the most intelligent idea. I could do much better. But as I do a quick scan of my surroundings, I've realised it's either jump down the rabbit hole or get cornered by the red queen and her army of cards. The first option sounds a lot more appealing. Besides, how hard is it to wait her out. When she leaves I'll emerge once more from the depths of Hell… maybe not as dramatically as I've worded it, though.

As I push the manhole cover to the side with all of my might, I come to the conclusion that no matter how much Monique wants to kill me, she would rather die before following me into New York's toilet piping. I can hear their footsteps approaching at a rather alarming pace, so I take a deep breath and lower myself down the ladder. Less than a second later, Monique's face appears above the manhole entrance, her nose crinkled at the pungent odour that's emitting from my surroundings.

"Oh my God, get out of there, you dumbass!" She shrieks, blocking her nose from the smell. I give her a look.

"I'd rather befriend all of New York's shit than come back up," I snap, my mind contradicting my words with complaints of my surroundings. Now I understand what people mean when they say that their minds betray their own words. Although, I'm not sure that's an actual saying.

Monique just about squeals with frustration, "fine, you wanna be like that then?"

I nod then hesitate. Wait…

She growls and picks up the manhole cover with the help of her drones, dragging it over the entrance… or in my case, exit. My mouth hangs open as I realise that she's covering my exit. I screech out in panic and try and take back my stupid words. "No! Hey, wait! I'm sorry, let me out!"

"You- you brought this on your own!" She shouted dramatically, closing the cover fully. All light vanished and I was left in the sewers with no sunlight to guide me.

"That didn't even make sense, you bitch," I mutter under my breath. I climb up the ladder, and push against the cover. My legs wobble and my arms strain as I attempt to move it at least an inch. But it's locked in place and though I dragged it not long ago, lifting it up is a whole different story. I cry out as I give another push, my whole body protesting against the physical strain.

My foot loses grip on the mouldy ladder, and I fall backwards. It's a slow motion moment where my flesh collides with the ground, pain shooting through every nerve in my body. The breath is knocked from me and I just manage to keep my head from smashing against the concrete. I can't move immediately, my limp carcass remaining still and in heavy pain. So, I lay here for a long moment, just rethinking my life.

I know it's a strange moment to review everything I've done, but how else would I want to do it other than lying on the floor in a dark, putrid sewer? This… this is horrible.

I admit it.

I shouldn't have jumped down the rabbit hole. I could probably have taken on the girls; they don't know how to fight. I remember my cell phone in my pocket and reach in slowly, trying not to shout at the pain in my shoulder. I settle for a growl and turn on the flash light. Everything looks no better than it smells. I groan and pull myself to my feet, hissing at my protesting limbs. God, this is painful.

I peer around, my flashlight providing me with a visual on my surroundings. No immediate threats to be seen and there's a clear pathway further along the pipe. If I continue down the path then I might be led to a dead end or become hopelessly lost. At least, with my staying underneath the pothole, I know exactly where I am.

Unfortunately, there's no reception on my phone and my best shot out of here is to call for help. So maybe if I move around, I'll find a spot where I can get at least one bar.

With this decided, I begin to walk; my phone lighting up the path in front of me. I suddenly find myself becoming painfully aware of my surroundings. Every drop of water reaches my ears loudly, the rats scurrying around the sewers floor and sometimes even a disconcerting splash in the murky sewerage stream running alongside me.

_Remember the alligators in the sewers?_

My mind hisses little sentences that cause my whole body to begin to tremble with fear. The alligators surely couldn't be surviving in habitats like this, that's all a myth.

_But remember those alligators that they actually found in the sewers?_

I squirm, focusing my eyes on the phone's service levels. By this point my heart is racing and I'm glancing at the 'water' constantly. April is going to absolutely murder my ass after this. I'll never be let out of the house again for another three months! I even forgot the pizza at the bloody café when I approached Tim.

Tim!

It's all his fault that this is happening,  
>(<em>not really<em>),  
>how could he have done this to me?<p>

_Ping!_

I'm snapped out of my hateful reverie when I realise that my phone has just alerted me of the fact that it's gained a bar. I let out a quick shout of happiness and immediately dial April.

_"__Hello?" _Although there's quite a bit of static interference, I'm able to make out what she's saying quite clearly.

"April!" I gasp, "Thank God!"

_"__What? Katara? Wait- where are you?" _I begin to panic as her voice cuts out a little and I realise that I don't have much time. It's beginning to all sink in and I realise that I could very well die down here if I don't play my card right.

"April! I'm trapped in the sewers! I don't know where I am!" I cry, realising the depth of the situation. "Help me!"

_"__What? You're cutting- you're in- sewers?" _April's voice begins to sound like the audio on a scratched CD.

"Trapped! Sewers! Trapped! Sewers!" I repeat, hoping that she would get the message. Tears begin to gather in my eye as I realise that this may be my last shot at getting reception.

_"__Help- on way!" _April exclaims and I sigh with relief. She's gotten what I've been trying to get across. The dial tone rang clear in my ear and I've lost all reception. My phone battery begins to decrease in percentage at an alarming rate and I realise I've got half an hour tops left of light.

God, what if she's unable to find me. Should I try head back to my original manhole? But I'm not exactly sure which way it is, I took a few turns. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why would I do that? Why didn't I just stay on track? God!

"You're an idiot, Katara!" I reprimand myself. "Should have just gone straight, never should have taken those turns!"

There's a loud thud from behind me and I whip around, my flashlight showing me that there's nothing there. Then what the hell made that noise? Surely it couldn't have been my paranoia, I'm not going insane yet… am I ?

I take a step backwards, my back colliding with something solid. I spin to try see what I've hit but there's nothing behind me. No wall, no ladder… nothing. "No, no, no, no, no," I chant under my breath, unsure of which way to turn and guard. I cringe when I hear another thud, my heart beating so fast that it really feels like a hum in my chest.

I'm not leaving the sewers, there's no hope for me now. I'm going to be chewed up and spat out by some sewer monster!

Something clears its throat behind me, causing me to freeze up completely. My breath hitches and I feel on the verge of throwing up all over the place. Slowly I turn, coming face to face with a brown chest plate and massive green arms on either side to accompany the wide chest. My stupid voice betrays me with the most pathetic whimper I've ever heard in my life as I continue to trail my gaze upwards.

I crane my neck to catch sight of its face. An unusual shaped face with a blue bandana around its head, with holes to allow the eyes to see. I'm stumped, I have no idea what to do. I'm right in front of a monster from the sewers that's glaring at me intently. I've lost all capability to think, my body's muscles coiling instinctually as I stare at this thing in terror. Both of us wait for the other to make the first move, my flashlight remaining directed at his face.

Then he opens his mouth, his lips pulling back into what I'd think as a snarling position. If it was human then I'd assume they were about to speak, but I doubt this thing speaks so it's prepping to eat me.

I do the normal thing a person would do.

Scream, punch it in the face and run as fast as I can in the other direction.

**123456789012345687890**

**Oh my gosh, your reviews were all amazing. Just so you know, you made me smile so much. Here's another update, if you like it please review, if you don't constructive critisicm is hesitantly welcome and you can take your leave. No flames please, lets be mature. **

**Reviews are my energy drink!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry, this chapter is kind of serious compared to the first few.**

**1230-12345678901234567890-**

You know, I used to think I couldn't multitask for shit. Excuse my French. But, in all honesty, I can't. I can't listen to music while working, I can't cook while cleaning (not that I'm particularly good at either) and I don't know how to keep the cat from eating the food while I'm still trying to put it down. Not that I've ever had a cat but I think it's supposed to be a figure of speech.

Today, I've found that I can multitask quite well when I put my mind to it.

For example, let's take in my current situation.

I'm trapped in the sewers, I've just punched a sewer monster in the face, I'm running as fast as I can in the other direction, trying to call April, trying to figure out an escape plan and all the while I'm screaming at the top of my lungs.

I'm very good, aren't I?

All jokes aside, the reception on my phone isn't picking up. Even though I had gotten a signal not too long ago, it's proving incredibly difficult to get to a place where I can maybe gain at least one bar.

My feet continue to hit the ground as I run at my maximum speed. Usually I'm not a very good runner (speed-wise) but it seems like I'm moving faster than the speed of light. Unfortunately, it's taking a bit of toll on my body and although I'm very good with endurance, at this speed it won't take long for me to conk out.

My heart is thumping in my chest at what seems to be 100 miles per hour, my eyes keep watering and my lungs are burning from the lack of air that I'm unable to take in. To top it all off, I'm scared shitless.

My knuckles hurt only a little after smashing that thing in the head with my fist; but the weird thing is that I could've sworn I'd heard it say 'ow'. Strange, right? What if it snags a sewer worker whenever they're down there and forces them to teach it how to speak? Maybe it's a rogue government project that escaped and has been hiding in the sewers? What if it eats the alligators that live down here and considers them a source of food?

Whatever it is and whatever the story behind it, I'm perfectly happy with researching it when I'm not running away from the beast. Preferably when I'm comfortable and safe in my own apartment (with April).

I focus back in on running, dropping the phone as I move. The thing obviously wasn't going to get me a signal and it was distracting me from getting away. I need to concentrate on finding my way back to the manhole I had come in through. My eyes widen when a voice filled with laughter reaches my ears from further down in front of me.

"Ha! Did you see her just punch Leo in the face! She punched him-" there was a short burst of giggles,"-in the face!"

I'm able to identify the voice to be male and not far away. My heart leaps and I'm about to shout for help when another guy speaks.

"Shut-up, Mikey." This voice was rough, the tone significantly deeper in comparison to "Mikey's". Maybe these men work in the sewers, maybe they will help me. They saw what had happened, didn't they? They referred to the sewer monster as 'Leo'. They've been down here enough times to know what it is… Maybe they're a search party!

I use my last reserve of speed to hurdle myself towards them, mentally sighing in relief when I make out their figures in the dim light of the sewers. Finally reaching them, I end up mistiming my braking and bumping into one of them by accident. Surprisingly, their chest feels like I just smashed into a brick wall, causing me to fall back onto my ass. My nose hurts and so does my butt, so I glare at the ground as I rub my nose.

"Stupid-ass," I snap at him, then pause. Last time I insulted someone I got left in the sewers to die. "Wait, no. I take that back… it's not your fault that you resemble a brick."

"Well, ain't you charming?" the man says sarcastically. I restrain from flinching at the roughness of his tone towards me.

"I'm sorry," I say, shaking my head. "But you've gotta help me, I just ran into something back there…"

I trail off as I slowly let my eyes glide up his body. First, the three, massive, toes. The large bandaged calves, the waist with cloth hanging from the belt in an ancient Rome armoured skirt kind of way, then the chest… the gigantic chest. It had the exact same chest plate in front of it but not the wooden armour on top that the other monster had. A large shell on his back that had several cracks and dents and sais hanging from his belt.

I finally looked at his face, red bandana covered half of his face leaving holes where the eyes peek through… or glare through. He had a toothpick between his teeth and golden eyes that looked as if they wanted to kill me.

"Dude, she's totally checking you out…" Mikey whispers to him. I slowly push myself back with my hands, looking at Mikey. He appears similar to Red, wearing an orange bandana around his eyes and standing at least six inches shorter than him.

What's also horrifying is the fact that Red looks to be about 6'8 in height.

"Holy shit," I murmur. I push myself backwards on my hands as fast as I can when Mikey takes a couple of steps towards me.

"Hey… Hey, she's hotter than April!" Mikey exclaims. Red immediately places a hand on his shoulder and pulls him back roughly.

"Hey!" Mikey yelps, swatting at Red's hands childishly. I shake my head, scrambling to my feet clumsily. My arms flail as I catch my balance, trying not to fall into the river of waste flowing beside me.

"You're… you…" I stammer, unable to form words to complete a full sentence. It's like everything but basic human instincts has fled my brain, leaving me with nothing but the urge to run. I feel like these things wouldn't be able to move as quick as I can with their obvious height, size and weight. They aren't fat… just large. And I'm trapped in the sewer with three of these massive beasts.

I realise that by this point I'm hyperventilating. Red crosses his arms, the muscles bulging to a point where it's scary. "'Freaks', is the word you're looking for," he snaps at me. He glances over my shoulder briefly before stomping towards me.

This sets off the human instincts to run for my life. I turn quickly, unfortunately coming face to face with the first monster. I realise my situation, I'm surrounded. Blue Bandana pulls his gaze from Red to me, this one had a sense of authority, he was the ring leader.

If you take out the leader, his followers fall. But sizing him up I realise that he's around 6'6, towering considerably over my small 5'3 height. The moment he grabs me, I'm screwed. So the key is to avoid getting caught and stay out of his grip. With this in mind, I drop to the floor sliding between his legs and run out the other direction. I don't get very far before something slides down the back of my neck, grabs a handful of my shirt and yanks me back.

I yelp as my whole body is picked up off the ground, suspended by the leaders grip on my shirt. God no, God no, this is how it's going to end. I'm going to be murdered by sewer turtles on steroids. This is not how I imagined going down, this isn't the way I wanted to die. I want to live for at least a couple more decades and then die in battle or something. I was thinking of joining the CIA.

I kick out, screaming and flailing my hands about in the general direction of Blue Bandana's face.

"Hey! Take it- ow! Take it easy!" Blue Bandana exclaims, recoiling when I boot him in the face. "We're trying to help!"

Mikey steps back with his hands in the air as a sign of surrender and Red rolls his eyes, "shut her up, already."

"Why? It's not like anyone can hear her scream," Mikey says in a matter-of-fact tone. Holy cow, he's right! No one will even hear me and come down to help!

"We can hear her!" Red snaps at him.

"Calm down!" Blue Bandana says, frustrated. He grips my hands and pulls me closer so that my legs can only hit against the chest armour.

I'm eye to eye with the beast, his blue gaze piercing mine as if trying to calm me. "Get off of me!" I yell at him, pulling at my wrists. Unfortunately he has an iron grip.

He doesn't budge and I'm left defenceless with angry tears gathering in the corner of my eyes.

"Katara," Blue says carefully, causing me to inhale sharply. "April O' Neil sent us. Okay? We're friends."

"Yeah," Mikey jumped in, grinning like a maniac. "She's my girlfriend!"

There's a silence between us all and I slowly look back at Blue. He shakes his head, "no. No, she's not."

"She is too. Don't be jealous that I've got a hot girlfriend, bro." Mikey's words are spoken in a sympathetic tone, then his gaze lands on me. He winks at Leo and not so subtly points at me, "I'll find you one."

I groan.

**1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**

**Thankyou for reading! Please bear with me. I know it's a bit bumpy. **

**Reviews are my apple juice. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm baaack**

**1234567891234567891234567890**

"Let go of me, you stupid piece of- Mmfff," I screech, the orange one quickly slapping his hand over my mouth and succeeding in covering my whole face. My nose is blocked by his palm and I thrash around panicked, clawing at his hand.

"Mikey!" Blue Bandana snaps, pushing Mikey's offending limb away from my face. I take in a deep breath, trying my hardest not slip into the act of hyperventilation. Mikey grimaces as Red slaps him over the forehead, rolling his eyes. My body's spinning around due to the shirt and I feel like a lamb on a spit except upright and displayed before a bunch of killer mutant turtles.

"Okay, miss. I'm going to explain everything to you but can you just be calm? You're definitely…." He trails off and his gaze travels downwards. "…Fine."

I've just realised my shirt has come up to sit a bit beneath my bra.

Blue Bandana peeks down at my stomach curiously before back up at my face. He then seems to realise what he's said. "Definitely _going to be _fine. I meant… that."

My cheeks flush red with rage and embarrassment and somewhere in the back of my mind I thank my lucky stars that I've got a decent bikini body. If I'm going to get out of this situation I acknowledge the fact that I'm going to have to be calm… somewhat. Though that is proving incredibly difficult at this point in time.

I'm about to nod my head at this thing and calmly ask if I can be released. Maybe my composure will be able to salvage what's left of my shredded dignity. I look Blue Bandana in the eyes and hesitate.

The piercing blue that's staring back it me is unnerving.

"She's got a belly piercing… Bro… that's so hot!" Mikey non-whispers behind me.

"Let me down," I say calmly, my stomach threatening to spill its contents. Blue's eyes flicker to meet mine and he opens his mouth to either tell or ask me something. My heart calms a little when I feel him lower me ever so slightly.

Then someone pokes my bare midriff and my belly button not so gently. I yelp and kick at them, to which I notice that Leo's holding me as far away from him as possible. Mikey exclaims, backing up considerably when almost meeting the flying fury that is my foot. "I'm sorry! It's just that you're really squishy, I couldn't help it!"

My mouth drops open… Am I being called fat by a mutant sewer turtle?

What the hell motivates him to call me squishy? How on earth can I be taken to be squishy? Am I really getting self-conscious over this?

"Katara." Blue Bandana's voice cuts through my thoughts and I look at him. "I'm going to let you down. Don't run," he says, his eyes like knives. "Because we will catch you."

I ignore the shivers of terror that runs down my spine at his words. He lowers me to the ground and I realise once more how incredibly tall they are. I reach the lower part of Blue's chest, peering up at him like a small child would to an adult. He keeps a warning eye on me.

"We'll talk as we go," Blue says, his voice suddenly a lot chillier and authoritative when speaking to the others as well. I drop my gaze and stare ahead of me, incredibly aware of every movement they all make.

"April was in the subway when it was held up by the Foot clan," Blue explains and I glance up at him. He tells me about how they met April and I keep my mouth shut for the most part, not wanting to get into trouble with these giants. Every now and then, Mikey decides to interrupt. He adds a stupid comment to which Red would respond with a smack to Mikey's head. My lips always twitch at the corners as I refrain a small smirk at Mikey's pain. I don't like him very much. But I dislike Blue even more.

Finally, Blue is able to finish the story, leaving me with my mouth wide open. Mikey decides to tell me to shut my mouth before I catch sewer flies. I'm pretty sure he means maggots or whatever crawls around down here other than cockroaches and these guys. I begin to wonder where they are taking me, surely if they are as intelligent as they seem they would live above ground?

"Where're you taking me?" I croak, my voice deciding that it's time for it to break and make me seem pathetic.

"To our leader," Mikey responds in a dramatic voice. Blue glances back at him briefly, causing the orange bandana clad turtle to specify, "Uh, our head leader. Not the team leader. Our Sensei."

I furrow my eyebrow's confusedly. Sensei? Why would these things call their leader sensei? And who's the team leader? Was it Blue Bandana or Red?

"Team leader?" The question slips out before I am able to stop it and I glanced up at Blue to see if I have over stepped any boundaries. Blue Bandana doesn't pay any notice to anything I'm saying, continuing to navigate us through the sewer lines.

Mikey, once again, decides to be the only informative one. "Oh, our team leader's Leonardo. Call him Leo though." He points to Blue Bandana.

"Leo," I repeat softly, the name easily rolling off my tongue. My heart stops with nervousness when Leo turns at his name, casting an eye down to me. We lock eyes and I gulp, his expression is unreadable. I look away, my heart pounding so loud I can hear it in my ears.

"That's Raphael. Call him Raph," Mikey continues to chatter, jerking his thumb in the direction of the walking mass of rippling muscles. I send Red- Raph- a weak smile. The corner of his mouth moves ever so slightly as he nods at me. I'm not sure if that was supposed to be a smile or a scowl. I'm an optimist, though, so I'll look at the bright side of it all. He was giving me a smile.

Finally, Leo slows down to a halt and we all follow in his lead. He's led us to a dead end. Fortunately, before my brain could begin to become increasingly suspicious, Leo pulls a lever on the ceiling. The whole wall shifts and makes way to a passage. Red nudges me along as my mouth drops open once again. This time, Mikey doesn't say anything.

"The lair," Raph grunts from behind me.

"Our crib," Mikey adds, ushering me in through the wall.

The wall returns to its previous position on its own accord, leaving met to only look ahead. There appears to be a short corridor ahead before it branches out into larger rooms. Before I can take any steps to move forward, Leo steps in front of me. His face is more relaxed, his body less tense and his eyes seem softer.

Probably because he knows that if I tried to run there'd be nowhere to go and only so many places to hide before they'd find me.

I inhale deeply and force myself to maintain eye contact with him. My neck is craned to meet his gaze and he tilts his head slightly. He opens his mouth and my chest tightens with anticipation of his next move. Where will we go from here? Was this a trap? Are they holding April captive? Is there a whole clan of them waiting to eat me?

"Welcome to our home," Leo says, a hint of warmth in his tone. My eyes widen at his words and my mouth open and closes repeatedly. He's messing with me, suddenly he's all nice now. His mouth twitches slightly as if he's fighting off a smirk, unfortunately I don't get to find out because he turns and leads us through "the lair."

I'd kill to live in a place like this (preferably above ground).

There's multiple large rooms, the living area is the centre. A hang out corner with a boom-box wall and beanbags, an arcade and some door labelled with "DONNIE'S LAB! KEEP OUT!" There's another corridor that probably leads to the bedrooms and a different hallway that I suspect gives way to a gym room.

I laugh when I see the Pizza Box Couch. A couch literally made of pizza boxes. I'm not sure how hygienic that could possibly be but these guys _do _live in a sewer.

I run my hand over and arcade machine, noticing how most of them are mainly old school games. Surprisingly, some are newer.

"Katara," Leo calls out. I turn to look at him and am slightly disappointed to see that he's all uptight looking again. I raise an eyebrow and shrink back a little, unsure of the outcome of his words. "This is our Sensei."

He steps back to reveal an oversized rat and my heart stops.

"HOLY MOTHER FU-"

**12345678901234567890-1234567890**

**Censor it! **

**Haha, Leo's gonna get it in the beginning of next chap. **

**Lemmo know what you think! **

**Drop a review mein freunds!**


End file.
